


The inevitable

by Crynhiwn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynhiwn/pseuds/Crynhiwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angst I think</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inevitable

How hard is it to live and still manage to stay grounded. 

Reality seems more like an unwanted dimension when you're busy living in your dreams.Floating dangerously on the edge of your sanity and thinking the drop might not be so bad after all. Nothing seems to matter much anymore for both of them. Often times, staring at the wall seems more interesting than locking their lips together and sharing affection, because when we're so busy building up the image of a perfect lover we forget that accepting them as themselves is just as illogical as we expect them to accept our flawed selves. 

But the numbers and equations still flow to their mind perfectly. Is it just the mutual understanding between the both of you or is it pure love? No one gets an answer because no one asks. 

And as they type away at their keyboards and bark their commands. They forget the quick glances to each other between the silence. The pitter patter of their hearts each time they see one another, and the moments of isolation together. 

As the days go by both of them soon drift away and forget the special moments. No more glances. The beat of the heart remains the same and the moments of isolation are now spent apart.

Their friendship remains intact but the affection of lovers are long gone.

And even if they wake up in their slumber feeling an ache of emptiness or the gut wrenching feeling of losing someone comes. Even if their thoughts keep them up in the middle of the night. 

No one comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if there are any mistakes. Would like to be notified of it. Also would appreciate feedback :))))


End file.
